Calenor
"Sure, for the price I am asking for could get a score of soldiers or a dozen street thugs, but all they would bring to your expedition is more meat for the aberrations and the undead. If you are to succeed you need someone who knows what you are dealing with, someone who wields powers that can destroy your enemies in an instant, someone who can alter Reality itself. You need a wizard. You need me."' Calenor negotiating with the leader of an expedition to Osh Allanar' Calenor is a human wizard in The Faultless Arrow. Early years Calenor (originally Galerius Aedinius) was born in the Imperial City in the Minthras Imperium to a prestigious noble family. His childhood was carefree and, being the middle child, he was allowed to choose what path he wished to pursue (Senate, Legion, Directorium or priesthood). As he had shown aptitude at magic since youth he decided to become a wizard. His family's connections got him into a well known school of magic and later (due to his talents and his family's position) he managed to get an apprenticeship with Archmage Efaris, one of the highest ranking members of the Directorium. Things were looking great for young Galerius, with such a start he was set up for a very comfortable life. When he finished his studies he adopted Calenor as his new wizard name and stayed to work for his mentor to further develop his skills and to make political connections. Then everything fell apart very quickly. The Directorium is notorious for its infighting and Calenor experienced that firsthand when his master was accused of treason and promptly arrested. Calenor was not naive, he knew that if they look long enough the inquisitors will find something to convict his master for and then they are going to come for his "accomplices" too. So he gathered whatever funds he could lay his hands on and left the Imperial City, fleeing westward. Soon the authorities branded him a traitor so his family had to denounce him and strike his name from the family records. Calenor, ever the pragmatist, understood their decision and does not hold it against them, although it hurt him a lot and he now solely uses his wizard name. Motivation for Adventuring Fleeing the Imperium required a lot of palms to be greased and although Calenor managed to reach Rubia he found himself out of money. As a man used to comfort and luxury being a pauper was a feeling he had no wish to experience so he decided to sell his skills to the highest bidder. He quickly realized that it is much safer and more rewarding to travel with a party so when he met The Faultless Arrow in Dewport he quickly decided to join them. Although he started adventuring to earn money, he has come to like excitement and the thrill of discovery. By now he has accumulated a significant wealth in gold and equipment but he is not ready to quit just yet. Before he fled the Imperium he had everything: a respectable family, a comfortable life in the Imperial City and the prospect of a great future within the Directorium. He lost it all in an instant. Although he would not admit it to his companions, but there are few things he desires more than going back to his old life. But that is no longer possible, even if the archmages offered him a pardon and a position, he would not believe a word they would say. So his (more realistic) life goals are to rebuild his life abroad, to gain power and respect, to become an archmage. Religion Calenor follows Boccob, the Uncaring, the Lord of All Magic. Following him was more of a practical choice than a desire of the heart: Boccob requires very little of his followers and rarely interferes with their lives (Calenor dislikes unnecessary rituals, like weekly mass or prayers), also he is the god of magic while Calenor is a wizard (not that Boccob helps in any way). Strengths and Weaknesses Calenor is extraordinarily intelligent, a great advantage for any wizard. He was an excellent student and he retained a lot of knowledge about not just arcane matters but history, creatures and architecture too. He also picked up a few tricks from the imperial artificers allowing him to craft magical wands and rods. He comes from a bloodline of great warriors, his family earned most of their lands through bravery in battle. Having such ancestry endowed him with above average constitution, but his distaste for exercise left him weak. But, as always, great gifts come with great flaws and Calenor's greatest flaw is hubris. He believes he is smarter than anyone and often underestimates his enemies (Bravado quirk). His privileged upbringing and education make this even worse, he is often dismissive of servants and lower class people. He also got very used to his cushy life and has a hard time to adapt to less refined tastes (Weak Stomach quirk). Vanity is also one of Calenor's (many) weaknesses. While he is slightly better looking than average, he spends an inordinate amount of time in front of mirrors. Despite his somewhat diminished circumstances he still tries to look his best even if it distracts him from other important matters (Dandy quirk). As the only member of the Arrow of noble birth he considers himself to be the natural leader of the party. What the other members consider him to be is another matter... Experiences and Relationships Calenor's family has been loyal vassals of the Imperium and the Minthras Kingdom for generations. His family has lands near Nurlyrth's Peak which led to conflicts with the local orcs and giants for generations. While he himself never witnessed their raids or took part in punitive expeditions, he harbors a general animosity towards orcs, ogres and giants. Although he was forced to flee the Imperium, Calenor is often nostalgic about his homeland and often tries to justify the deeds of the Imperium. But this sympathy should not be confused with loyalty to the Imperium's leadership, most of whom he despises. He holds a deep grudge against the archmages of the Arcane Directorium because it was their plots that sent his mentor to the gallows and forced him to flee his homeland. Life as an Adventurer During the Invasion of Rubia As the news of the Royal Army's defeat reached Calenor he realized that Rubia is not the safe haven he thought it to be. Not wanting to wait around for the Imperial Army to capture him (although some time had passed and he was far from home, but as far as he knew, he was still a wanted man), he left for Cascadia, where he lent his arcane expertise to the highest bidder. Still, he kept tabs on what was happening in Rubia and hoped that his friends would be all right. Chance for Greatness in ˈErdâr Balbîth During one of the Arrow's adventures the party encountered Quintis Fulvianus one of Calenor's former teachers. Quintus has somehow managed to create an Edict (on his own) that would have allowed him to take control over the orcs in the valley. After a short fight the party defeated Quintus and acquired the scroll. Being the one most skilled in the arcane, Calenor was given custody of the Edict. He was sure that within a few weeks he could figure out how to make new Edicts or at least how to use it to command the army. He spends his idle minutes picturing himself as Calenor, Master of the Arcane, Ruler of Orcs. Unfortunately neither he nor the others could keep quiet about the scroll which allowed the Golden Compact to steal it for Archmage Travenus. Thinking about this makes Calenor bitter even today, as he laments that the party's (and his) stupidity allowed greatness to escape his grasp. Loss of Youth During the party's adventures in the Western Continent they encountered a time dragon whose magical breath not only hurt the party but aged them as well. None took it harder than Calenor who lost 8 years from "the best part of his life". Eventually the party managed to restore half of the years that were stolen, but Calenor became obsessed with completely restoring his youth, prompting him to try dangerous experiments and investigating even the wildest rumors of possible cures. He also became obsessed with preserving his youth, so he spends hours every day applying ointments to his skin and looking in the mirror, dreading the day when he will discover a new wrinkle. Retirement from adventuring During his many adventures with The Faultless Arrow Calenor made quite a few friends in high places, including Archmage Vilgefortz through whom he managed to get a position on the Council of Mages in Rubia, which gave him the coveted title of archmage. When a few months later the court wizard in Selholt died of an accident, he leveraged his newfound title and position to get that position. Now that he joined the court and officially became Arcane Advisor to His Majesty Margrave Stefan II his ambitions have finally been sated and he decided to give up adventuring and settle down.Category:People